MudWings
in the English translations]] in the German translations]]'MudWings '''are one of the seven dragon tribes of Pyrrhia, alongside SkyWings, SeaWings, NightWings, IceWings, SandWings, and RainWings. They reside in the Mud Kingdom on the central-eastern area of Pyrrhia and share borders with the Sky Kingdom to the west, the Rainforest Kingdom to the south, and the Kingdom of the Sea to the east. The NightWing Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia describes them as having thick, armored brown scales, sometimes with amber and gold underscales, and large, flat heads with nostrils on top of the snout. They can breathe fire when warm, hold their breath for up to an hour, blend into large mud puddles, and they are usually very strong. Their current ruler as of the events of Darkness of Dragons is Queen Moorhen, and they were allied with Princess Burn and the SkyWings during the War of SandWing Succession. Names --MudWing names appear to be names related to things in swamps and lakes such as Cattail, Reed, Heron, and Crane. Or shades of brown such as Umber, Sepia, and Ochre. Also there can be names like Swamp, Marsh ,and Bog. Appearance and Description MudWings have long necks,''He threw his wings over his head, tucked his long neck in, and rolled into the maze of stalagmites that studded one corner of the cave. - Clay, Chapter One, The Dragonet Prophecy, with a crest that lifts when irritated''Clay smoothed his crest and twisted around to look at her, ...'' - Clay, Chapter Two, The Dragonet Prophecy. They have large feet and thick claws, which grow sore when walking on hard surfaces such as stone.His enormous feet and thick claws thumped and scraped along the stone floor. Even though he’d lived under the mountain his whole life, it still hurt to walk on bare rock. He was constantly stubbing his talons, and they always ached by the end of the day. - Clay, Chapter Two, The Dragonet Prophecy MudWing Eggs MudWing eggs are laid in clutches, with one egg being larger than the rest. Occasionally, a blood-red egg is laid, a sign that the dragonet inside will have fire-resistant scales. In the graphic novel, Clay's egg first appears as a blood-red egg with a dark blackish brown splat on half of it. In the following panels, his egg is instead lighter at the top and darker at the bottom. Abilities -If they are warm enough MudWings can breathe fire, but not as well as SandWings NightWings and SkyWings. MudWings are also known to be really strong due to their muscular bodies. They are most comfortable in muddy and swampy areas, and can blend in with marshes and mud. Mud is often used to treat and ease the pain and wounds to heal this type of dragon. Out of all of thes,e they can hold their breath up to an hour. Society -MudWings lay their eggs in bunk houses that are well protected by rocks and made by dry clumps of mud, they are so well protected that their mother only has to check on them once in a while. She is often not their during the hatching. The first and biggest one to hatch is known as their BigWings. The BigWings have a natural instinct to help the other eggs hatch and eventually become their leader. In The Dragonet Prophecy under the mountai,n the process was misunderstood by Kestrel Dune and Webs they thought Clay was trying to kill the other eggs. Clay is the BigWings of the Dragonets Of Destiny. After the mother covers the eggs, she will never need to check on thme again so she doesn't. It is quite rare that MudWing parents care about their dragonets when they hatch they need to start a life without their parents. But the BigWings will care for them in a parent figure. MudWings live and work with their siblings, they grow up together learning to hunt and survive with their BigWings during the war there where different armies and the armies were siblings of MudWings. The MudWing sibs BigWings names them and the parents don't usually know their names. Lowborn poor MudWings usually live on the outskirts of the MudWing Kingdom known as the Diamond Spray Delta, the rest live in the center of the kingdom. Since MudWings are so Loyal to their siblings the no queen's sisters have ever challenged their sister for the throne. Also because usually, the MudWing queen is often the BigWings of their group the other siblings know that the queen is so strong and big that they couldn't defeat the her. MudWings live in a large muddy and swampy area and they sleep and eat in sleep houses made out of mud and plants usually MudWing sibs live in these but others live in them too. MudWings sleep in big ponds of mud, and seem not to care about how other tribes think of them. They think their habitat is comfortable enough for them. Known MudWings mode=list namespace= category=MudWings shownamespace=false addlasteditor=false addlastedit=false Reed Umber Sora Marsh Pheasant Cattail Asha Queen Crane Queen Moorhen Mayfly Swamp Newt Ochre Sepia Trivia *Most dragon tribes, aside from SeaWings, dislike being wet''Tsunami certainly did not care that she was the only one who could breathe underwater or that most dragon tribes hated getting wet.'' - Chapter One, The Dragonet Prophecy. MudWings also do not mind''Clay didn't mind being wet, but he couldn't stand being cold ...'' - Chapter One, The Dragonet Prophecy *Tsunami states in The Dragonet Prophecy ''that dragon bones are almost as hard as diamonds."Your ribs are not broken," Tsunami said, poking him in the side with her nose. "Dragon bones are almost as hard as diamonds. You're fine."'' - Chapter One, The Dragonet Prophecy Canonical Art ClayTheMudwing.png|An average MudWing, illustrated by Joy Ang 2011 WoF01.jpg|Clay on the English cover of The Dragonet Prophecy, illustrated by Joy Ang Wings-of-Fire-1-German-cover-729x1024.jpg|Clay on the German cover of The Dragonet Prophecy, illustrated by Max Meinzold GraphicNovel-MudWingEgg.png|Clay's egg as first seen in The Dragonet Prophecy (graphic novel) GraphicNovel-012-01.png|Clay's egg, pictured back and left after switching patterns with Sunny's egg, in The Dragonet Prophecy (graphic novel) References Category:Dragon Tribes